Night In
by CatOrgy
Summary: Yuffie spends a night in alone. Which could prove to be the best, or worst, decision she's ever made. Smut, kinda rapey.


10:30 PM and all I can think about is my bed. My friends invited me out, but nope, I decided a night in alone would be a better time. And I mean, I am right... Nothing better than staying home with a cat or two and watching Hardcore Pawn reruns... All I'd get at the club anyway would be some creeps trying to touch on my bum. No thanks, gross guys.

As I get up from the couch to get ready for bed, sad that I made Claire Cat move from her comfortable space next to me under the blanket, I hear a loud _clang_ from out front. My paranoid ass should have never gotten a place alone... Like every dumb girl in a horror movie, I go to investigate.

I unlock my front door and peek my head out, seeing nothing suspicious. I glance out by the curb, and notice my trash can has fallen over. Guess a cat wanted some of last night's dinner that I threw out. Good luck chewing that mess... I run to the curb to turn it upright - my OCD would not allow me to leave that overturned all night - and run back into the house.

I'm so sleepy... but I kind of wanna take a bath... All that running to the trash can and touching the trash can and running back from the trash can has me feeling a little gross. I lock the door, turn off the television, tell my cats they'll get treats if they follow me, and head upstairs.

I go to run the bathwater, pour in a little bubble bath, and go to my room to undress. The cats are watching me, and I remember I haven't given them a treat yet... Whatever, they're not starving. I head back to the bathroom, turn off the running water, and get into the bath.

After about 10 minutes of lying there with my eyes closed, I start to feel a little... frisky. What the hell...? I notice the bottle of bubble bath on the floor. It's for couples, apparently. Has some type of scent shit in it that makes you all horny. Well dammit! When did Rite Aid start selling that shit. Guess it was in the condom aisle for a reason... But, I guess there's no harm in rubbing one out...

I start to touch myself, slowly running my hands across my chest and stomach, down my arms, up my thighs, rubbing the scented bubbles across my body. I move one hand to my breast, and the other to my clit. I play with my nipple as I rub myself, feeling myself getting close to an orgasm. It's been a while since I've touched myself, and it would seem this bath has me feeling really hot... I stick 2 fingers inside me, getting as loud as I want to... The one good thing about living alone, I don't have to worry about anyone hearing me.

...except those stupid fucking cats. I hear them meowing and hissing in the hallway. Either they're fighting again or they really wanted those fucking treats. I scream at them to shut the hell up, still trying to get myself off, but they just won't quit. I get up out of the bath, throw a towel around me, head out into the hall -

- and run straight into a man. A man. Like, I don't live with a man, and there's a man right here. Not only is he a man, in my hallway, but he's got his fucking cock out. Has he been... watching me? Oh god... why am I turned on? Either this Rite Aid shit is mad strong or there's something fucking wrong with me.

I scream, and he puts his hand over my mouth. God, I hope that's not the hand he was touching himself with... What if he has AIDS?

He tells me not to scream, and moves his hand away from my mouth. "I'm not here to hurt you," he tells me. Well isn't that a relief... he's just here to watch me as I masturbate. No harm there.

"What the hell do you want? Who are you? WHY are you in my fucking house?"

"I... I just... I couldn't wait anymore..."

Wait? What is he talking about? I've never seen this guy before... maybe he's got the wrong girl?

No... I've seen him... a few times. Around my job, around the neighborhood... I figured he just lived close by... Has he been... fucking STALKING me?! Who is this guy?!

"What the fuck do you want from me?!" God, Yuffie, like it's not obvious...

"I've been watching you for a while now... I think you're so beautiful..."

"So why didn't you approach me like a normal fucking person? You had to follow me home, sneak into my fucking house? Are you fucking retarded?"

"I like it better this way..." he says, as he picks me up and carries me to my bedroom.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you, let me go!" I beat on his chest but he doesn't let go. He just smiles. What in the fuck is he smiling for?!

He throws me on the bed, and I don't know if it's fear, or something else, but I don't move. I just stare at him. This man... pants undone, cock out, hard as fuck... and he's handsome... and why am I thinking this about some fucking dude that's been fucking stalking me?!

"I don't think you got to finish back there..." he gestures to the bathroom. He leans over me, yanking my towel away and leaving me naked beneath him. I'm scared, I think... I don't know what I'm feeling. I mean, I don't know this guy... He's cute, sure, and his cock is fucking MAGNIFICENT, but who the hell is he?! I don't know anything about him... besides the fact that he's been stalking me! Seriously, I need to call the police or something, because this shit ain't right.

Before I can even glance over at the phone on my night stand, he's pushing my legs apart and licking my cunt. And God DAMN is he good. It's been way too long since I've had someone do this to me... I almost forgot how fucking good it feels... God, what am I thinking, he's fucking RAPING me! I grab his head and push him away.

"Get the hell out of here, before I call the police!" He stands, smirks, and grabs my panties I took off earlier from off the floor. While I'm screaming at him about rape and AIDS and calling the cops, he straddles me and shoves my panties into my mouth. He then pulls the telephone cord from the wall and ties my hands with it. Well fuck.

"How about you stop with all the screaming and just let it happen, baby?" While I'm mumbling protests through the panties in my mouth, he pulls out a knife. Fuck fuck come on like SERIOUSLY? I just want to go to sleep man...

He runs the blade down my body, around my nipples, poking at my breasts. Lower, then, down to the inside of my thigh. He's dragging the knife up and down, each time getting closer to my sex... God, why the hell is this turning me ON? Maybe I should tell him. Maybe he's one of those guys that gets turned on by the fight. I am so not about to give in to that shit...

"No more screaming, ok?" he asks. I nod my head.

He takes my panties out of my mouth and I don't say a word. I just glare at him. Who does he think he is... Coming into my house like this. Turning me on like this... This would be so much better if he just asked for my number or something! Instead I'm here, being turned on by the fact that I'm being raped and questioning my sanity.

Now he's running the blade back up my body, over my breasts, across my neck, over my cheek, and up to my hands, where he cuts the phone cord, releasing me.

"I don't want to hurt you. Don't fight me."

So he doesn't want me to fight him? Or maybe he's just saying that so I will. Ugh, I don't know what to do! But, he does have a pretty thick knife in his hands... Maybe I should just listen to him...

He starts kissing my neck, my ear, licking it softly. Holding my arms down, he forces a knee between my legs, and I try to keep them closed. He's stronger than me, and he's got my legs open and my cunt is wet and ready for him to just take me. _Stupid vagina, why are you making this easier for him..._

He starts to rub his cock in my slit, and GOD it feels good... the way he's rubbing himself against my clit, so close to penetrating me... He's teasing me. He can tell how wet I am, he knows I want this... but he's fucking teasing me. I hate him so much! How can someone I don't even know have me feeling like this!

I can't take this anymore. I just want it to be over... I reach down to grab him, to make him fuck me and cum and be done with me, but he slaps me hard across the face.

"Do not touch me. I'm in charge here." God, why does he have to make this so complicated?!

"Do you want my cock?" he asks. Of course I don't. I mean... I just want him to get it over with. Right...? I just nod my head, close my eyes, and wait for him to take me.

"Then it's yours." He grabs my hair and brings my face to his cock, forcing it inside my mouth. I choke on his length, and he pulls out and slaps me again.

"Take it like the slut you are. I know you can, baby..." He slides back into my mouth and I try my best not to choke. I lick him and suck him and taste a bit of pre-cum, and GOD WHY DOES IT TASTE SO GOOD. I need this to be over with. I'm not thinking right.

He pulls out again and asks if I want him to fuck my pussy. And I nod, because I do. I want his thick cock inside me, and I don't care how fucking insane it is. This man has turned me on more than I've ever been before, and I'll think about how I should see a shrink in the morning. Right now, this is what I want.

He turns me around, onto my hands and knees, spits onto my ass, and shoves a finger inside. I moan out, and he takes his cock and sits it at my entrance. Fingering my ass, he runs his cock up and down, teasing me again... I can't take it. I move back into him and his cock pierces me, making me scream in pleasure. He smacks my ass and asks me if I want him to fuck me hard.

"Yes! God, please, yes!" I've lost it. Completely.

He's fucking me so hard, so deep, so fast, all I can do is shove my face into my pillow and scream and cry out and take what he's giving me. He's still fingering my ass, and the full feeling of my ass and my pussy being penetrated brings me so close... He starts to moan and I can tell he's close too... One last slap on my ass and we cum together, panting and sweating.

He pulls out of me, gets himself together, and asks me to keep this a secret. All I can do is breathe out an "Uh huh..." before he leaves me, a heaving mess on the bed.

Who the hell does he think he is... Coming into my life so suddenly, giving me the best orgasm of my life, and then leaving just as quick as he came?

This isn't over... Maybe I'll stalk him next time...

Yea... this is only the beginning of our crazy relationship.

I won't let him get away.


End file.
